1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of an internet protocol for distributed averaging.
2. Background Art
Distributed averaging problems are problems in which several spatially separated processes (or agents) must reach some common output value (a classical example is the Byzantine generals problem). There have been attempts to calculate averages on asynchronous distributed networks. One technique is to flood the network with all values. This approach results in large messaging complexity. Another is to use structured message propagation over a known overlay network, which is not always available. Both approaches require a global exchange of information, adding to complexity.